whatever happens
by littlemissmusicdummy
Summary: Aura was never and never will be a normal person what happens when she finds her brother and love? Just so the darkness can destroy her world once more and what does larxene has to do itl all of these?


**Hey guys! Long time no see! Yeah I know you are gonna kill me but (there's a but don't kill me yet *someone aims an arrow at me* gee chillax) this is a really interesting challenge. I decided to accept in my own! I will be posting a new chapter in find your way as soon as I talk to my friend with whom I secretly co-created the original draft!**

**Anyways this challenge belongs to THE one and ONLY Tighn Lwerka who writes awesome stories!**

**And finally this is Auras story and what ever happened to her (actually Aura is Tighn Lwerka's OC) so yeah this is it!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_We were at the park as every Friday afternoon just me and my little brother Ventus or Ven for short. He had 8 years such a dorkie boy he always wore those cream jeans with a white t-shirt and a black and white hoodie. I was 10 blonde hair spiked at the ends and blue eyes. _

"_C'mon ven let's head home we don't want to be late for dinner do we?" "Nope" he said and said bye to his friends._

_We walked around twilight town and then we saw the hole in the wall and went through it just to find a little forest and then walk forward to get to our home something was wrong I could tel. Then we saw it. They emanated nothing but bad energies like they were made of that those purplish bluish creatures with red eyes. "VEN RUN!" I yelled he ran away and hide behind a bush for my good luck I always carried a dagger with me__ (1)__. I started attacking them and when they were gone Ven came behind me and hugged me I picked him up and he was now in my back because he wouldn't let go. We entered the mansion and again the feeling that something was wrong hit me._

"_Dad? Mom? You guys in here?" I asked fearing the worst as we entered the living room. And my worst fears turned into reality. They were there covered in blood lying unmoving there their skin pale and cold. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Ven yelled getting off my back and running their dead bodies shaking them he looked at me I collapsed on my knees and whispered "No no no this can't be happening" Ven hugged me again tears streaming down our faces he cried until he fell asleep and I cried till I didn't have any more tears. That night I didn't sleep._

_The next morning I noticed Ven wasn't there in breakfast I looked for him all around town in the mansion everywhere but he was just gone. I collapsed and started crying again until I blacked out in front of the clock tower._

* * *

><p>I woke up with sweat all over my face. It was the same nightmare I always had and it's been hunting me for 8 years now. Since the day he disappeared I've been searching for him in many different worlds with a thing that is called star fragment I think. Today it made it worst it today was Ven's Birthday. A single tear slid down my face I wiped it quickly trying not to think about what happened long ago but then memories rushed through my mind.<p>

All the times we played together all our times in the beach or in the lake how happy we where before our parents died. I cried even more then I have lost all that ever mattered to me.

Since then I've been looking for Ven in every single world. And you may ask how well my father was friends with this master ...ammm... I think it was Disney ... no! that wasn't it it was... Yed Sid! that's it he gave this star fragment to my dad but me and my brother never got the chance to meet him

Anyways... I decided it was time for me to get up! And so I did I went to take a shower that day I dressed in black all my friends knew why like Lea, Ienzo, Isa and little Noi I really like that girl!

So I got some breakfast and went to the little plaza thingy we had in Radiant Graden but before I got there I saw little Noi and Ienzo or Ienzy thay were so cute tgether but some weird creatures that I recognized from the night my parents died. I was about to jump in with mi daggers (dagas ..dagers whatever they are called) but a boy with blond hair appeared with this cross between Key and blade and I remembered reading about this it's a... keyblade!

Run!" he yelled I looked closer "Ven?" I said

Both Noi and Ienzy ran."Ienzo, where are you?" said the voice I recognized as Even's and now he's gonna ruin the fun."Answer me!"he yelled.

Ienzo walked forward."Ah, there you are." Even said when he saw him. Even walked towards him. "Didn't I tell you not to wander off, child?"he said. He then noticed Noi."So you went to meet your girlfriend." He said chuckling. Even then turned to the blond haired boy."I see that we owe you our thanks" Even said. "We have tried our best to raise the boy, since his poor parents are not here to do it. But sadly, he keeps on running off with his little girl-friend and her group."Even said. The blond haired boy smiled . He then looked at Even."Sir,I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me. Have you seen him?"the blond haired boy asked."Hmm… Perhaps I saw him in the outer gardens. Just fallow this road."Even said looking toward the road he had just came from."Thank you" the blond haired boy said. Even smiled. "No, thank you for keeping Ienzo and Noi out of harm's way. And…Well, let's just say that I have a feeling that we are destined to cross paths again."Even said. He then walked away dragging Ienzo along with.

Ven then walked towards the road that Even had told him to take. Ienzo looked at Noi and they mouthed something to eachother.

Noi then ran after the my brother ."Wait!"She yelled. He stopped and turned around."What?" he asked . "I just wanted to know what that thing you destroyed those creatures with was." The raven haired girl said truthfully. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone." he said. She looked dissapointed. "Ok" Noi said and then started to walk away but again she turned arround and asked. "Are you from another world?" He had started to walk away before the girl asked a second question but then he turned around. "How do you know that there are other worlds?" he asked. I could see her smile."So you are from another world. And to answer your question, I have a friend named Aura that traveled the worlds looking for her little brother. She originally came from a world called Twilight Town. From what she told me and the rest of my friends, it's a nice place. I wish I could see it.". He looked at her curiously. "You really do?"he asked. She smiled and nodded.

He summoned his weapon."It's called a Keyblade. I can change it into a glider of sorts and use it to go from world to world." Ven said. He then went down onto his knees. He was eye-level with flipped his Keyblade around and grabbed onto the blade. "Grab onto the hilt." He said smiling and she did what he said."One day, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe years from now you will be able to summon a Keyblade"

Ven then walked away following the pad that he has been told I ran after him but I couldn't help but notice how much he has changed I mean I could pass as HIS little sister. I saw his face that smile of his that will never come out well almost and that spiked hair tha defyed gravity.

"VEN!" I yelled and ran to him he turned arround and I hugged him "Aura" he said "happy birthday" I said and a couple tears ran down my face after a while he pulled away "I'm sorry" he whispered "For what?" "It's just..." "What's wrong?" "I don't know who you are" I looked at him in the eye he had to be lieying to me! That can't be truth!

"But you said my name Ven!" I almost screamed my eye started to burn; I wasn't going to cry infront of him not now! "I know ypur name because of a picture I had with me it was me you and... some other people it's the only thing I have from my past" Ven said "What do you mean with your past?" I whispered "I have no memories from before I began to train with Terra and Aqua except for the picture" My world started to crush again "W-Wh-What?" I managed to get out "I don't know who you are because I have no memories" he said with a look that only screamed sorry

"I... I'm sorry Ven I love you and I should've protected you better... I gotta go" I said running away from him I couldn't stand it. I ran away crying my eyes out I ran and ran and ran but eventually I hit someone "I'm sorry" I said between sobs "Aura are you ok?" It was Lea he hugged me and let me cry in his shoulder.

Once I was more calmed he asked "Aura what's wrong?" " I found Ven" "What? That's awsome!" "But he doesn't remember who I am" I said and started crying again. "I'm so sorry Aura" Lea said and oulled me closer so now we were sitting on the floor and my head was on his chest hearing his beating calmed me a little "It will be ok I promise Aura I promise I will always kepp you save" "Thanks Lea" I said

I haven't told this to anyone but I have a crush on him that why I feel safe with him but now my world was falling apart once more and in all I could think was on getting all the pieces back.

***Ven's POV***

I watched her leave. Who was she for me? That is all thaty wandered in my head at the time.

I started to follow herI mean just to make sure she was alright no one wants somene to be crying because of them.

Man she was fast! Even for me! When I fanally caught up with her. Aura was higging this red - headed guy while she cried into his chest.

I hided myself behind a wall it was so obvious they liked eachother and I wouldn't ruin the moment but some unversed sorrounded them I was about to jump in but Aura was faster. She got a pair of dagas out of her belt (which was technically not visible) and started fighting. I watched her half amused half worried but my head started to hurt I closed my eyes.

_*flashback*_

_Aura was fighting some mionsters I recognized as the Unversed. _

_I was hiding behind a bush while she took them with a pair of dagas once the monsters scaped I ran and hugged her_

* * *

><p><em>We were in her room I was sitting on her bed and she was brushing her hair while singing to me.<em>

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_She got away from her mirror and came next to me and picked me up while dnacing a little _

_When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh_

_I woukd never want to miss this _

_'Cause in my heart I now what this is!_

_She started tickling me ike thre was no tomorrow "Stop it" I managed to say betwwen laughs and she did as told "There now yu are not crying anymore because you fell" she said with a smile " My wrist still hurts" I said pouting. She looked at her writsband and took it of "Here take mine" She said "But it is yout lucky one!" I said She gave it to me and I pu it on "now it will be Your ucky one!" "Thanks" I said as I looked at the chess oaterned wristband "What for?" She asked "Four being my big sis" I said _

_* End of Flashback*_

I opened my eyes just to meet the sky I quickly got to my feet and saw what was happening with Aura. I saw the red head behind her while she finished the last unversed.

"You are hurt" he said "It's no big deal Lea" "Your arm is bleeding and you say it's no big deal becauuse it is!" "It's not! you genious... it's not like it's the first time I get hurt!" She said pulling her arm away from Lea's hands "Still!" "Just let it go" they said as they walked away I sa her get away from him for a little while and decided to go talk to her now.

"Aura" I said she turned arround and watched me with big eyes "what ven?" she said trying to sound cold. I hugged her "I'm sorry" "For what?" she whispered " For forgetting you... but now I remember you so I'm just glad I got to see you again" I said with a smile

*Aura's POV*

"Please stay" I said holding hiw wrist "we will meet again" Ven said with a smile "promise?" I asked "promise" he repplied .We hugged "dn't forget whatever happens I'm with you" i said while we pulled away

Once he ran away because he sw some creture called unversed i followed him and then he fought with his keyblade with tow other guys one was a girl with blue her and matching eyes she wore a turtle neck blak shirt with matching shorts high socks some weird boots and some sleeves that went from her elbows to her wrists the other one was well .. a guy tanned brown spiky hair hakama pants and a shirt that didn't left much to imagination

once they finished the unversed ven flashed a smile at me and them and started to talk to them Lea found me and I had to go back with him.

(two months later)

The city was being attacked with darkness taking away peoples hearts and of course killing them.

I just ran with Noi and left her with Cid to go another world a seffer one I stayed here I had to save my fiends or at least try to.

"Aura!" someone yelled I saw it was Lea running towards me "hurry!" I yelled back when they finally reached me we started looking for somewhere safe

we spend the night at a cave hoping we get through it

we woke up and everything was still a mess and the darkness was spreading out the city we had to get to another world but for that we needed my satr fgragment for that y cursed my own stupidity but when you are running not only for ypur life but for your friends ones too you can forget about stuf.

the darkness soon got to us and we ran and ran deeper in the cave but it was useless

once creature with yellow demoniatic eyes and black skin tried to take away my heart but lea pushed me away the cretures taking his heart "NO!" I screamed i took out my daggers and killed the creature I ran next to him "Lea..." I said at the verge of tears "Aura I .. love... you" and with that his body dissapeared into nothingness

"NOOO!" I screamed again tears cascading down my eyes "I love you too" I whispered to the air

Time passed by I don't know how much but i knew it passed the day the darkness took over Radiant Garden it's the day of my death

Aura died at the same moment Lea did

My name is Arlene mean cruel to the world the opposite of Aura and now I lost my heart becomeing Larxene number XII of the Organization XIII

I saw everybody again Lea is now Axel number VIII Isa is now Saix number VII Ienzo is now Zexion number VI and little Noi, the little girl who I saved the one closest to me was now Xion number XIV.

Maybe some day I will tell them who I really am but for now just watch in silence how they wonder where am I or if I ever lost my heart?

But the first question that is in my mind all the time is will I ever see Ven again? because numbre XIII Roxas is him the same spiked up blonde hair I miss so much but I know it's not Ven at least for now.

Someone knocked on my door stopping me for remembering the most painful things about my past life

"What?" I said as I opened my door to find Axel "Hey that is no way you treat your firends Aura" he simply stated entering my room.

I was frooze there had he just called me Aura "I'm no Aura if yu want my real name it's Arlene. I used to know Aura but she's dead Lea" I said "You know you can't fool me now Aurait's been almost 10 years I know you" he said looking out of the window his voice craking a little bit

"Aura died the moment you did Lea" I simply said f*ck why do I say things I shouldn't. Axel hugged me and if I couyld cry I will be doing it right now. When we finally broke apart i asked "how did you know it was me?" " I knew you by heart I loved you and I still love you I simply knew it was you" " I love you too" I said we kissed

In that moment all my problems dissapeared.

I will have my heart back. I will find Ven and then I'll live happily ever after with my price charming Lea.


End file.
